[unreadable]Late aseptic failure of orthopedic implants continues to be a major problem necessitating revision of performed total hip arthroplasty. Loosening of the implant results from an aseptic inflammatory response. A major process in this response involves degradation of the extracellular matrix (ECM) by macrophages and osteoclasts.